Fallout 3
| accessdate= 2013-10-07}}}} |Spielmodi = Singleplayer |Medien = DVD, Blu-Ray-Disc |USK = 18 |PEGI = 18 |ESRB = M |Vorgänger = Fallout 2 |Nachfolger = Fallout: New Vegas}} Fallout 3 ist ein Action-Rollenspiel der Firma Bethesda Game Studios. Es ist neben Fallout und Fallout 2 das dritte offizielle Hauptspiel der Reihe. Die zwischen Fallout 2 und 3 erschienenen Spiele Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel und Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel werden als eigenständige Ableger betrachtet. Das Spiel wurde am 28. Oktober 2008 in den USA und am 31. Oktober 2008 in Europa veröffentlicht. Zudem wurde ein erstes Teaservideo veröffentlicht. Das Spiel hat sich über 4,7 Millionen mal verkauft (Stand: November 2008). Am 27. Januar 2009 und am 24. März 2009 wurden die beiden Add-Ons „Operation Anchorage“ und „The Pitt“ zum Download über Xbox Live und Games for Windows – Live veröffentlicht. Beide bestehen aus jeweils etwa vier bis fünf Stunden Gameplay ohne die Haupthandlung des Spiels zu beeinflussen. Ein weiteres Add-On, „Broken Steel“, erschien am 7. Mai 2009 und führt die Haupthandlung fort. Am 19. Mai 2009 kündigte Bethesda Softworks zwei neue Download-Episoden zu Fallout 3 an, „Point Lookout“ und „Mothership Zeta“. „Point Lookout“ spielt in einer riesigen Sumpflandschaft, während „Mothership Zeta“ auf einem außerirdischen Raumschiff spielt, in das der Spieler entführt wurde und das er erforscht. Am 15. Oktober 2009 erschien die Game-of-the-Year-Edition von Fallout 3, die das Originalspiel sowie alle Add-Ons enthält und auch über den normalen Handel erhältlich ist. Ein Jahr darauf erschien der von Fallout 3 losgelöste Ableger Fallout: New Vegas. Hintergrund Anders als die beiden Vorgänger spielt Fallout 3 nicht an der West-, sondern an der Ostküste der USA in der US-Hauptstadt Washington, D.C.. Das Szenario basiert dabei auf einer post-apokalyptischen Welt im Jahr 2277. Am 23. Oktober 2077 wurde die Welt durch den "Großen Krieg", einem zweistündigen nuklearen Schlagabtausch zwischen den USA, China und Russland, größtenteils zerstört. Diesem Krieg entkamen nur diejenigen Menschen unbeschadet, die Zuflucht in gigantischen Atombunkern, sogenannten Vaults, fanden; alle anderen kamen entweder ums Leben oder wurden anderweitig in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Der Spieler selbst stammt aus der Vault 101, einer von mehreren Vaults im Großraum Washington. Zum Zeitpunkt des Spiels wird die Welt außerhalb der Vault, das so genannte „Ödland der Hauptstadt“, eine von Ruinen geprägte atomare Wüste, von verschiedenen, häufig verfeindeten Fraktionen mit unterschiedlichen Zielen und einer teils grotesk mutierten Fauna bevölkert. Politische oder gesellschaftliche Strukturen sind praktisch nicht existent, es existiert auch keine offizielle US-Regierung. Menschliche Spuren beschränken sich auf kleine Siedlungen und Lager. Das Stadtgebiet von Washington D.C. ist Kriegsgebiet. Die Geschehnisse in Fallout 3 finden dabei in einer Art Paralleluniversum statt, in dem sich die menschliche Kultur seit dem Zweiten Weltkrieg nicht weiter entwickelt hat und in den Sicht- und Denkweisen der 1950er-Jahre stehen geblieben ist. Vor allem die Naivität der 50er-Jahre hinsichtlich eines möglichen Atomkrieges sind allgegenwärtig. Ein Großteil der Umgebung als auch das Aussehen der Nicht-Spieler-Charaktere erinnert stark an Mode und Geschmack der 50er. Lediglich im Bereich der Nukleartechnik und der Robotik wurden nennenswerte Fortschritte erzielt, was zu starken Kontrasten führt - auf der einen Seite Lasergewehre, Schwebebahnen und nukleargetriebene Autos, auf der anderen die Lockheed P-80 Shooting Star als Standard-Jagdflieger der US-AirForce des Jahres 2077. Die Welt von Fallout basiert insgesamt stark auf den wirklichen Vorstellungen, die die Menschen Mitte des 20. Jahrhunderts von der Zukunft hatten. Das gesamte Spiel präsentiert sich dabei extrem sarkastisch, wenn nicht sogar makaber: Im Vorspann des Spiels zum Beispiel sieht man eine Diashow mit Werbung für die Vaults und Kriegsanleihen, während im Hintergrund "I don't want to set the World on Fire" von The Ink Spots zu hören ist. Die Siedler von Megaton siedeln um eine scharfe Atombombe, die jederzeit zünden kann, während der Wachroboter vor dem Tor behauptet, sie sei absolut sicher und man brauche sich keine Sorgen zu machen. Überall im Ödland verteilt stehen so genannte "Pulowski-Erhaltungsbunker" - Ein-Personen-"Schutzbunker" für den atomaren Ernstfall, die eher einer belüfteten Litfaßsäule ähneln und Autos sind durchgängig mit Nuklearmotoren bestückt, die beim geringsten Schaden in spektakulären Explosionen detonieren (und somit jeden kleinen Unfall zu einer sehr ungesunden Sache machen). In der deutschen Version gibt es außerdem ein Nahrungsmittel namens "Steinhartes Falloubst". Hauptstory Fallout 3 beginnt mit der Geburt des Spielercharakters, bei der dessen Mutter Kathrin stirbt. Das Spiel führt in drei kurzen Abschnitten durch die Schlüsselszenen der Kindheit, in diesen generiert der Spieler seine Figur. Unter anderem legt er hier sein Geschlecht, sein Aussehen, seine körperlichen Fähigkeiten (Stärke, Wahrnehmung, Ausdauer, Charisma, Intelligenz, Beweglichkeit und Glück) sowie seine anfänglichen Fertigkeiten in verschiedenen Bereichen (Waffen, Computer, etc.) fest. Im 19. Lebensjahr des Spielers flieht sein Vater James aus der abgeriegelten Vault, ohne seine Absichten zu erläutern. In der Vault bricht daraufhin Chaos aus, weil zum einen gefährliche Riesenkakerlaken die Vault heimsuchen, zum anderen weil der vor Wut rasende Aufseher in dieser Flucht eine Gefahr für den Fortbestand der Vault sieht und zu drakonischen Gegenmaßnahmen greift. Diese Gegenmaßnahmen zwingen den Spieler ebenfalls zur Flucht aus der angeblich hermetisch abgeriegelten Vault, und zu der Suche nach seinem Vater. Damit beginnt das eigentliche Spiel. Die erste Anlaufstation für den Spieler ist die Stadt "Megaton", nicht weit entfernt von der Vault 101, die aus den Überresten eines Bombers gebaut worden ist, in deren Mitte sich eine ungezündete Atombombe befindet. Der Barkeeper Moriarty rät dem Spieler, ins Zentrum Washingtons zu reisen, um mit "Three Dog", dem Betreiber eines Radiosenders zu sprechen. Am Außenposten angekommen, ist der Spieler gezwungen, das Gebäude zusammen mit Soldaten der "Stählernen Bruderschaft", einer Art techno-religiösen Gruppierung, zuerst gegen einen Angriff von Supermutanten und dann vor einem Supermutanten-Behemot (einem etwa fünf Meter großen Supermutanten) zu verteidigen. Im Gebäude nimmt der Spieler mit Three Dog Kontakt auf. Dieser betreibt das "Galaxy News Radio" und versorgt den Spieler mit Informationen über den Verbleib des Vaters - wie das genau geschieht, hängt von der Vorgehensweise und Spezialisierung des Spielers ab. Man kann die Informationen mittels Überredung erhalten oder indem man einen Job erledigt - in diesem Fall die "simple" Reparatur der GNR-Sendeantenne auf dem Washington Monument. Laut Three Dog, welchen man dank der Verbesserung der Radiowellenqualität nun im gesamten Ödland empfängt, ist der Vater nach seinem kurzen Aufenthalt im Außenposten nach Rivet City gegangen, einer Stadt in einem alten Flugzeugträger. In Rivet City angekommen, erfährt der Spieler, dass der Vater von dort zum nahegelegenen Standort des "Project Purity" gegangen sei. "Project Purity" entpuppt sich als ehrgeiziges Vorhaben, einen gigantischen Trinkwasserreiniger zu konstruieren, welcher das gesamte Ödland mit sauberem Wasser versorgen soll. Der Wasserbehälter des Projekts befindet sich im Jefferson Memorial. Allerdings wird der Spieler erneut enttäuscht; vom Vater fehlt jede Spur, jedoch findet man eine Aufzeichnung, aus der der Spieler entnimmt, dass der Vater in Vault 112 eine wichtige Komponente, das "G.E.E.K.-Modul" sucht. In der deutschen Version steht "G.E.E.K." für "Garten-Eden-Erstellungs-Kit". In der englischen Version heißt es "G.E.C.K.", was für "Garden of Eden Creation Kit" steht. Es ist laut Aussage des Vaters eine wichtige Komponente für das sogenannte Terraforming. Also begibt sich der Spieler auf die Suche nach Vault 112. Dort angekommen findet der Spieler jedoch nur eine Vault mit einigen Menschen in Stasekapseln vor. Da der Vater in einer dieser Kapseln festsitzt, begibt sich der Spieler mithilfe der Kapseln in die "Tranquillity Lane", eine virtuelle Welt, in der die restlichen Insassen fest davon überzeugt sind, in der realen Welt zu sein. Nach einigen moralischen Entscheidungen kann der Spieler schließlich zusammen mit seinem Vater vor dem verrückten Dr. Braun, dem Programmierer und Herrscher der "Tranquillity Lane", wieder in die reale Welt fliehen. Spieler und Vater kehren nach der (erfolglosen) Suche nach dem G.E.E.K.-Modul zum Project Purity zurück. Dort angekommen nimmt der Spieler einige entscheidende Reparaturen an den Versorgungsleitungen vor und sieht dadurch mit an, wie plötzlich Truppen der Enklave Project Purity besetzen. Hilflos muss der Spieler mit ansehen, wie sein Vater den Anführer des Stoßtrupps der Enklave durch einen plötzlichen Strahlungsausstoß des Aufbereiters tötet, jedoch dabei seinen eigenen Tod in Kauf nimmt. Durch einen geheimen Tunnel kann der Spieler im Anschluss zusammen mit einigen Wissenschaftlern des Project Purity fliehen, wird dabei jedoch von Soldaten der Enklave und einigen Ghoulen attackiert. Mit knapper Not erreichen jedoch - je nach Spielweise - alle oder fast alle Fliehenden den Tunnelausgang und finden sich vor der Zitadelle, dem Hauptquartier der Stählernen Bruderschaft wieder. Im Gebäudekomplex der Bruderschaft erklärt der führende Wissenschaftler der Bruderschaft dem Spieler, der Standort des G.E.E.K.-Moduls sei im Herzen der Vault 87, einer weiteren Vault im Ödland und dem Ursprungsort der Supermutanten, entdeckt worden. Da der Haupteingang der Vault wegen der extrem hohen Strahlung unpassierbar ist, ist der Spieler gezwungen, einen anderen Weg zu suchen, welcher ihn durch die Höhlenstadt "Little Lamplight" führt. Little Lamplight ist ausschließlich von Kindern bewohnt; jeder, der über 16 Jahre alt ist, wird sofort aus der Stadt ausgestoßen. Durch die Hintertür Little Lamplights gelangt der Spieler schließlich in die Vault 87, wo er nach längeren Kämpfen mit Supermutanten das G.E.E.K.-Modul in seinen Besitz bringen kann. Kurz bevor der Spieler wieder den Ausgang der Vault erreichen kann, wird er von einer Schockgranate der Enklave getroffen und sinkt benommen zu Boden. Als der Spieler wieder zu sich kommt, befindet er sich in der Zentrale der Enklave, "Raven Rock", in der sich auch John Henry Eden, der selbsternannte Präsident der USA, aufhält. Eden gestattet dem Spieler via Funk, aus seinem Gefängnis zu treten, seine Habseligkeiten zu nehmen und beauftragt ihn, ihn in seinem Büro aufzusuchen. Auf dem Weg zum Präsidenten erfährt der Spieler über eine allgemeine Durchsage, dass der militärische Oberbefehlshaber der Enklave, Colonel Autumn, sich über die Befehle des Präsidenten hinweggesetzt hat und angeordnet hat, den Spieler unter allen Umständen aufzuhalten. Fortan muss sich der Spieler den Weg zu seinem Gastgeber freikämpfen. Im Büro des Präsidenten angekommen, muss der Spieler feststellen, dass John Henry Eden keinesfalls ein Mensch, sondern eine gigantische K.I. ist, ein so genannter "Z.A.X."-Supercomputer, welcher seit Beginn des Atomkriegs vor 200 Jahren den Präsidenten spielt. Eden erläutert nun seinen ehrgeizigen Plan, das Trinkwasser von Projekt Purity mit einer weiteren Version des modifizierten FE-Virus (Forced Evolutionary Virus) zu verseuchen, welches für den genetisch reinen Menschen zwar ungefährlich ist, jedoch auf sämtliche mutierten Lebewesen (auch leicht mutierte Menschen) eine tödliche Wirkung hat - der Einsatz dieses Virus hätte den Tod fast aller Bewohner des Ödlandes zur Folge und würde das Ödland für die Rückkehr der "wahren Menschen" vorbereiten. Nach seiner Ansprache übergibt die K.I. dem Spieler eine Dosis des Virus und gestattet ihm aus Raven Rock zu fliehen. Zurück in der Zitadelle, informiert der Spieler die Bruderschaft und deren Anführer über die Pläne der Enklave und übergibt - wahlweise - auch das Virus. Daraufhin will die Bruderschaft Project Purity im Sturm zurückerobern, da die Enklave mit der Installation des G.E.E.K. begonnen hat und die Kontrolle über einen funktionierenden Aufbereiter praktisch die Kontrolle über das Ödland bedeutet. Da der Aufbereiter von der Enklave inzwischen in eine starke Festung verwandelt wurde, sind dafür schwere Geschütze notwendig und es folgt die größte Schlacht der Hauptstory. Mithilfe eines gigantischen Kampfroboters namens "Liberty Prime" gelingt der Angriff und der Spieler gelangt zusammen mit einem weiblichen Paladin namens Sarah Lyons in den Kontrollraum des Project Purity, wo er Colonel Autumn begegnet. Colonel Autumn kann nun entweder zur Aufgabe überredet werden oder in einer letzten Konfrontation bekämpft werden. Da der Strahlungswert innerhalb der Kontrollzelle rund um den Wasserbehälter des Jefferson Memorials tödlich ist und der Aufbereiter aufgrund einer Überlastung zu explodieren droht, was nur durch eine Aktivierung verhindert werden kann, muss der Spieler eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung treffen, welche gleichzeitig das Ende des Spiels darstellt. 1. Der Spieler schickt die anwesende Sarah Lyons in die Kontrollzelle um den Einschaltcode einzugeben. Dies ist das böse Ende der Hauptstory, da Sarah bei der Aktivierung stirbt. 2. Der Spieler tut nichts, um die Überlastung aufzuhalten und stirbt bei der Explosion des Aufbereiters. 3. Der Spieler tritt in die Kontrollzelle, speist den FE-Virus in das Netzwerk ein, gibt den Startcode ein und stirbt an akuter Strahlenvergiftung. Dies ist ein weiteres böses Ende der Hauptstory, da durch das Virus ein Großteil der Bewohner des Ödlandes stirbt. 4. Der Spieler tritt in die Kontrollzelle, gibt den Code ein, ohne zuvor das Virus einzuspeisen und stirbt ebenfalls an akuter Strahlenvergiftung. Dies ist das gute Ende der Hauptstory. 5. Der Spieler schickt, falls vorhanden, den Begleiter Charon oder Fawkes in die Kontrollzelle, damit diese den Code eingeben. Sowohl Charon als auch Fawkes sind gegen Strahlung immun. Dieses Ende existiert nur bei vorheriger Installation des Addons "Broken Steel". Ausschließlich die vierte und fünfte Möglichkeit stellen ein "positives" Ende dar. In allen Fällen sieht man nach dem Tod des Spielers einen Abspann, der sich, je nach Wahl des Endes, verändert. Mit der Installation des Addons "Broken Steel" stirbt der Spieler in keiner der Möglichkeiten, sondern wird von der Bruderschaft in letzter Sekunde gerettet, erwacht in der Zitadelle und kann wieder in das Ödland aufbrechen. Nebenquests Neben der Hauptstory existieren zahlreiche Nebenquests, die dem Spieler Geld, Ausrüstung oder Kontakte einbringen und sich in ihrer Komplexität und ihrem Umfang stark unterscheiden. Die größten Nebenquests im Hauptspiel sind "Das Ödland-Überlebenshandbuch" und die "Big Town"-Questreihe. Spielmechanik Allgemeines Fallout 3 unterstützt sowohl die Ego-Perspektive als auch die Third-Person-Perspektive. Das Spiel ist in einer frei begehbaren Welt angesiedelt und enthält viele rollenspieltypische Eigenschaften. Mit jeder erfüllten Aufgabe oder gewonnenem Kampf erhält der Spieler Erfahrungspunkte, welche zum Stufenaufstieg benötigt werden. Ist ein solcher Stufenaufstieg (maximal 20 Stufen, durch das Addon „Broken Steel“ auf 30 erhöht) erreicht, bekommt der Spieler die Möglichkeit, mit einer begrenzten Anzahl von Fertigkeitspunkten insgesamt 13 verschiedene Fertigkeiten wie Medizin, Schleichen, Sprache oder verschiedene Waffenfertigkeiten zu verbessern und kann zusätzlich sogenannte „Perks“ freischalten, welche dem Spieler noch zusätzliche Möglichkeiten zur Gestaltung seines Charakters geben. Zudem kann der Charakter nur ein bestimmtes Gewicht an Gegenständen mitführen. Neben den typischen Eigenschaften eines Rollenspiels kann der Charakter außerdem Drogen zu sich nehmen, damit sich einige Fähigkeiten kurzzeitig verbessern, doch durch zu häufige Einnahme kann er auch abhängig werden. Durch die Entzugserscheinungen verschlechtern sich wiederum die Charaktereigenschaften, in dem Fall muss man entweder mehr von der Droge einnehmen oder sich von einem Arzt heilen lassen. Auch nutzen sich die im Spiel gefundenen Gegenstände wie Waffen und Rüstungen ab, was eine regelmäßige Reparatur durch den Spieler selbst oder durch Händler erfordert. Eine zusätzliche Rolle nimmt das Karma des Charakters im Spiel ein. Das Karma bestimmt, wie sich Nicht-Spieler-Charaktere gegenüber dem Spieler verhalten. Durch gute Taten im Spiel gewinnt man in der Welt von Fallout 3 ein hohes Ansehen, was sich meist positiv auf die Gesprächsmöglichkeiten im Spiel auswirkt. Durch negatives Handeln reagieren die Nicht-Spieler-Charaktere aggressiv, ängstlich oder verstört. V.A.T.S Im Spiel enthalten ist außerdem das V.A.T.S. (Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System). Durch das Aktivieren dieses Systems wird der gerade stattfindende Kampf pausiert und der Spieler kann Körperteile oder Waffe eines Gegners auswählen, um diese durch gezielten Beschuss auszuschalten bzw. einzuschränken (im Spiel „verkrüppeln“ genannt), was dem Spieler einen strategischen Vorteil einbringt. Diese gezielten Schäden können auch dem Spieler selbst zugefügt werden. Das V.A.T.S. ist der Versuch, die taktische Tiefe der rundenbasierten Kämpfe in Fallout 1 und 2 in die Echtzeit-Egoperspektive von Fallout 3 zu übertragen. Kommunikation und Handlungsfreiheit Der Spieler hat die Möglichkeit während Gesprächen mit Personen seine Aussagen frei zu wählen und somit dessen Verlauf zu bestimmen. So kann er z. B. durch die Eigenschaft "Sprache" den Gesprächspartner besonders beeinflussen bzw. überzeugen. Die Nebenquests in Fallout 3 können aufgrund der Handlungsfreiheit im Spiel je nachdem wie der Spieler es für richtig hält ausgehen. Meist bekommt der Spieler einen Auftrag und kann für oder gegen den Auftraggeber arbeiten. Oftmals beeinflusst eine Nebenquest eine andere, bestes Beispiel dafür ist die Nebenquest "Die Kraft des Atoms" in der man entweder die ungezündete Atombombe in Megatons Mitte entschärft, oder für Mr. Burke, Mr. Tennpennys rechte Hand, arbeitet. In der zweiten Variante soll der Spieler eine Sprengladung an der Bombe anbringen, zum Tennpenny Tower reisen, einer Art Hotel im Ödland, der weit genug entfernt ist, und die Bombe zünden, welche in einer spektakulären Explosion die Stadt zerstört, wodurch einige Nebenquest enden, bzw. verändert werden. Waffen Obwohl das Spiel vom Aussehen her eher an die späten 50er Jahre erinnert, existieren sowohl konventionelle als auch futuristische Waffen, die in fünf Kategorien (Waffenlos, Nahkampf, Kleine Waffen, Große Waffen, Energiewaffen) unterteilt sind. Der Spieler kann sich für ein simples Luftgewehr oder auch für einen modernen Alienblaster entscheiden. Außerdem kann sich der Spieler schwere Waffen wie einen Raketenwerfer aneignen. Mit dem Addon "Broken Steel" kommen zusätzlich neue Waffen wie die Teslakanone, welche in der deutschen Version zensiert wurde. Im Weiteren enthält das Spiel Handwaffen wie Pistolen, Baseballschläger oder Schlagringe. Der Spieler kann außerdem besondere Baupläne finden oder kaufen, die aber sehr teuer sind. Bei diesen Bauplänen handelt es sich um Anleitungen zum Bau von speziellen Minen, Granaten sowie diversen Nahkampf- und Schusswaffen. Diese werden aus Gegenständen wie Lunchboxen, Krücken und Motorradtanks zusammengebaut. Der Eigenbau ist um einiges preiswerter als fertig montierte Exemplare zu kaufen oder auch einfacher als nach ihnen in der 50 km² großen Welt zu suchen. Alle Waffen nutzen sich beim Einsatz ab und müssen regelmäßig repariert werden. Einzigartige Waffen * Harrystutzen: * Blackhawk: * Lincolns Reptiergewehr: * Alien Blaster: . * Der Kniebrecher: * Die furchterregende Flinte: * Der Schocker: * Sidneys 10mm Ultra SMG: * Rache: * Butch's Zahnstocher: * Schmugglers Ende: Rüstungen Die Welt von Fallout bietet eine Vielzahl persönlicher Schutzausrüstungen und Kleidungen, die von simplen Vorkriegs-Bekleidungen (mit sehr geringem Schutz) bis hin zur nukleargetrieben Powerrüstung, einer Art gepanzertem Exoskelett reichen. Viele Bekleidungsstücke haben Auswirkungen auf bestimmte Charakterwerte. So erhöht eine Powerrüstung die Stärke, schränkt aber die Beweglichkeit ein. Rüstungen werden durch Treffer beschädigt und schließlich zerstört, wenn sie nicht regelmäßig repariert werden. Die Ausnahme hierbei bieten 3 Powerüstungen die nicht repariert werden müssen. Neutrale NSCs Die Welt von Fallout wird von einer reichhaltigen Fauna und zahllosen NSCs bevölkert. Während die Fauna dem Spieler fast durchgängig feindlich gesinnt ist (die mutierten Kühe, so genannte "Brahmins" ausgenommen), können NSCs je nach Fraktion freundlich oder feindlich gesinnt sein. Die Siedler Die Siedler des Ödlandes leben in verschiedenen verstreuten Siedlungen wie Megaton, Canterbury Commons oder Rivet City und sind dem Spieler je nach seinem Verhalten unterschiedlich gesinnt - von feindlich bis freundlich ist alles dabei. Eine Besonderheit ist die Siedlung "Little Lamplight's", die ausschließlich von Kindern bewohnt wird. Diese Kinder sind die Nachfahren der Menschen, die zum Zeitpunkt des nuklearen Angriffs die Höhlen besuchten und bauten sich nach dem Tod oder Verschwinden aller Erwachsenen mit der Zeit eine wohlorganisierte - aber trotzdem anarchistische - Gesellschaft auf. Die Über-16-Jährigen, welche nach ihrem Geburtstag aus der Gemeinschaft ausgeschlossen werden, ziehen zumeist nach Big Town, wo sie ihr weiteres Leben verbringen - sofern sie nicht von Supermutanten oder Sklavenhändlern einkassiert werden. "Big Trouble in Big Town" ist eine Nebenquest des Spiels, in der der Spieler die permanente Bedrohung der Stadt beenden kann. Die Siedler züchten in ihren Siedlungen Brahmin, riesige, zweiköpfige Kühe, die den Ödländern als Nahrungsquelle und Transportmittel dienen. Auch Hunde kommen gelegentlich vor. Ghule Ghule sind Menschen, die trotz tödlicher radioaktiver Verstrahlung nicht gestorben sind - stattdessen hat sich ihr Körper verändert. Optisch sind sie das Fallout-Gegenstück zu Zombies. Sie sehen aus wie wandelnde Leichen und sind zum Teil über 200 Jahre alt, sind also „Überlebende“ des Großen Krieges von 2077. Das typische langfristige Schicksal eines Ghuls besteht darin, sich durch immer höhere Strahlenbelastung in einen „Wilden“ zu verwandeln - einen „richtigen“ Zombie, der auf alles losgeht, was ihm begegnet (außer anderen Ghulen) - es sei denn, er findet einen Ort, der nicht strahlt und an dem er bleiben kann. Die Ghule, die dieses Schicksal noch nicht ereilt hat, werden von anderen Menschen meist herablassend behandelt, daher haben die meisten sich in eine eigene Siedlung zurückgezogen, in der der Spieler wie in jeder anderen Hauptsiedlung handeln und schlafen kann. Oasis Die selbsternannten Hüter des Hains wachen über ihre "Gottheit", einem bereits in Fallout 1 und 2 vorkommenden Ghul namens Harold, dem ein Baum namens "Bob" aus dem Kopf wuchs und der im Ödland "festgewachsen" ist. Seitdem hat "Bob" seine Sprösslinge weit über die Grenzen Oasis' hinaus etabliert, was auf eine baldige Begrünung des Ödlands hoffen lässt. In Oasis ist eine der Nebenquests des Spiels zu finden. Harold - seines unbeweglichen Daseins überdrüssig und schwer depressiv - bittet den Spieler, ihn zu töten. Tut man dies indem man ihn in Flammen setzt, statt nur sein Herz zu zerstören, werden die Hüter feindselig. Gegner NSCs Auf seinen Reisen durch das Ödland trifft der Spieler auf unzählige NSCs, die unterschiedlichen Fraktionen angehören und demzufolge verbündet, neutral oder feindlich gesinnt sind. Sie unterscheiden sich in Zahl, Aussehen, Ausrüstung und Ziel, vom simplen Reisenden bis zum schwer bewaffneten Straßenkrieger ist alles dabei. Die Mehrzahl der NSCs im Ödland ist dem Spieler allerdings feindlich gesinnt. Wilde Ghule Wilde Ghule sind eher Tiere als Menschen. Ihr Gehirn ist durch radioaktive Strahlung dermaßen "gebraten", dass sie nur noch zu primitiven Aktionen fähig sind und alles angreifen, was in ihre Wahrnehmung gelangt (andere Ghule ausgenommen). Wilde Ghule existieren in verschiedenen Ausführungen und bevölkern vor allem die unterirdischen Anlagen im Ödland - Metrotunnel, Abwasserkanäle, Höhlen - und die tieferen Bereiche von Ruinen. Eine besonders bösartige Abart der wilden Ghule sind die so genannten "Leuchtenden" - wandelnde Strahlungsleiter, die mit radioaktiver Strahlung um sich werfen können. Am schlimmsten sind jedoch "wilde plündernde Ghule" - die extrem schadensresistent sind und auch viel Schaden verursachen. Tiere Die mutierten Tiere des Ödlandes, welche zumeist an dem Kürzel "RAD-" vor ihrem Namen erkennbar sind, betrachten den Spieler durchgängig als Snack für Zwischendurch. Die vergleichsweise Schwächsten unter ihnen sind die RAD-Kakerlaken. Ihnen folgen die RAD-Blähfliegen und die RAD-Skorpione (Die RAD-Skorpione teilen sich untereinander noch in normale, Riesen- und Albinoskorpione auf). Außerdem existieren noch Kreuzungen zwischen Maulwürfen und Ratten (sog. Maulwurfsratten) und Abkömmlinge des Schwarzbären, welche Yao Guai genannt werden. Außerdem gibt es noch Mutationen von Krebsen, sogenannte Mirelurks, welche sich sogar in primitiven Clan-Zusammenschlüssen organisieren. Eine bemerkenswerte Unterart von ihnen stellen die Nuka-Lurks in den Nuka-Cola Fabrikhallen dar. Die weitaus gefährlichste Kreatur im Ödland der Hauptstadt ist die Todeskralle, die keiner bekannten "ursprünglichen" Tierart zugewiesen werden kann - groß, zäh, schnell, stark und im Nahkampf extrem tödlich. Gruppierungen In Fallout 3 gibt es verschiedene Gruppierungen, denen sich der Spieler teils sogar anschließen kann. Einige Gruppierungen sind generell feindlich, andere können durch das Verhalten des Spielers feindlich werden. Die "Guten" Die Stählerne Bruderschaft Die Stählerne Bruderschaft oder auch die Bruderschaft des Stahls ist eine paramilitärische Gruppierung, die 2077 aus überlebenden Einheiten des US-Militärs hervorgegangen ist und ursprünglich aus Kalifornien stammt. Die Bruderschaft sieht es als ihre Aufgabe, die verbliebene Technologie zu bergen und zu bewahren - und vor allem zu verhindern, dass sie in die falschen Hände fällt. Sie verfügt über moderne Technik wie Laserwaffen und Powerrüstungen und ist eigentlich Fremden gegenüber äußerst ablehnend eingestellt. Die Abteilung im Ödland, die 20 Jahre vor den Ereignissen des Spiels im Bereich Washington auf der Suche nach Technologie eintraf, steht jedoch auf Befehl ihres Anführers, dem Ältesten Lyons in einem erbitterten Krieg gegen die Supermutanten. Aus diesem Grund gibt es eine "Unterfraktion" der Bruderschaft, die "Ausgestoßenen", die die Bruderschaft im Streit verlassen haben und die ursprüngliche Mission - das ausschließliche Bergen von Technologie - weiter verfolgen. Ein Zusammentreffen beider Fraktionen führt zu Kämpfen. Die Regulatoren Die Regulatoren haben sich der Gerechtigkeit und der Ordnung verschrieben. Sie machen Jagd auf Mörder und andere Verbrecher, um das Ödland - soweit möglich - sicher zu machen. Vergleichbar sind sie mit Sheriffs und Texas-Rangern. Schlägt der Spieler den bösen Weg ein und überschreitet sein Karma einen bestimmten negativen Wert, machen die Regulatoren Jagd auf ihn. Mit der Spezialfähigkeit "Gesetzesbringer" kann man sich ihnen ab Level 14 anschließen. Reillys Ranger Reillys Ranger sind eine kleine Söldnertruppe, die das Ödland kartografiert und die der Spieler in einer Nebenquest ("Reillys Rangers") retten kann. Nach erfolgreicher Rettung steht das Hauptquartier der Ranger dem Spieler als Stützpunkt zur Verfügung. Außerdem kann der Spieler sich zwischen einer " Minigun " und der " Ranger Kampfrüstung " entscheiden. Die Rüstung ist abgesehen von den beiden T51b Powerrüstungen die beste im Spiel. Die "Bösen" Die Enklave Hauptgegner in Fallout 3 ist die so genannte "Enklave" - ein Überrest der Vorkriegs-US-Regierung, die sich vor dem Großen Krieg rechtzeitig in den Regierungsbunker "Raven Rock" zurückziehen konnte, genauer: deren Nachfahren. Die Enklave betrachtet sich aufgrund ihrer Abstammung als einzige legitime Regierung des Ödlandes und plant die Wiedererrichtung der alten Größe und Glorie der USA - und zwar genau so, wie sie vor dem Krieg 2077 war. Mit anderen Worten: Selbstzufrieden, konsumorientiert, arrogant, prüde, bigott und rassistisch. Die Enklave spricht dabei generell allen "Mutanten" das Recht auf Leben ab und geht entsprechend brutal und rücksichtslos vor. Wobei als "Mutant" jeder zählt, der nicht innerhalb des Enklavenbunkers aufgewachsen ist. Das Enklaven-Militär verfügt über weiterentwickelte Powerrüstungen und Plasmawaffen sowie so genannte "Vertibirds", eine Art Bell-Boeing V-22, ist der Bruderschaft technisch also überlegen. Die Enklave tritt erst im fortgeschrittenen Verlauf des Spiels in Erscheinung, dann aber mit Nachdruck überall im Ödland. Supermutanten "Supermutanten" waren einst Menschen. Durch Experimente an Menschen mit dem sogenannten "Forced Evolutionary Virus" in der Vault 87 mutierten sie zu zwei Meter großen, grünhäutigen Hünen, welche zwar nicht absolut "hirnlos" sind, jedoch bis auf zwei Ausnahmen dem Spieler grundsätzlich feindlich gesinnt sind. (Einen gefangenen Supermutanten namens "Fawkes" kann der Spieler aus seinem Gefängnis befreien und ihn als Begleiter aufnehmen, der andere Namens "Onkel Leo" wandert durch das Ödland). Ihre Gesellschaftsstruktur - sofern man diese so nennen kann - ist stark hierarchisch geprägt. Frei nach dem Motto: "Der Stärkere überlebt". Supermutanten machen Jagd auf normale Menschen, um sie mit "grünem Zeug" - dem FE-Virus - zu kontaminieren und so in neue Supermutanten zu verwandeln. Die Art und Stärke der Supermutanten lässt sich - wie bei vielen Gegnern in Fallout 3 - anhand ihrer Bezeichnung erkennen. So teilt man die Supermutanten in "normale", Supermutantenbiester, Herren der Supermutanten, Supermutantenüberlords, die erst nach der Installation des Addons "Broken Steel" in Erscheinung treten und Supermutantenbehemoths. Talon Company Die Talon Company ist das genaue Gegenstück zu Reilys Rangern und den Regulatoren - schießwütige Söldner, denen kein Job zu schmutzig ist. Schlägt der Spieler den guten Weg ein und überschreitet sein Karma einen gewissen positiven Wert, wird er von Killerkommandos der Talon Company gejagt und (meist beim Verlassen von Innenzellen) angegriffen. Sklavenhändler Die Sklavenhändler jagen Menschen, um sie als Sklaven zu verkaufen. Sie treten zwar als eigenständige Fraktion auf, man begegnet ihnen aber nur in gescripteten Ereignissen oder in ihrer Hauptbasis "Paradise Falls" - je nach Gesinnung kann man mit ihnen handeln (sogar Sklaven) oder sie bekämpfen. Raider Die wohl abgedrehteste und mordlustigste Fraktion. Diese völlig verrückten Psychopathen feiern Gewaltorgien und können sich nichts Schöneres als Gewalt, Folter und Zerstörung vorstellen. Ihre "Stützpunkte" erkennt man an Unmengen verstümmelter Körper, die als "Dekoration" überall verteilt sind. Raider sind die "menschlichen Hauptgegner" außerhalb der Hauptstory, da sie überall im Ödland vorkommen. Allerdings sind sie zwar zahlreich, aber vergleichsweise schwach bewaffnet, im fortgeschrittenen Spielverlauf also eher lästig als gefährlich. Entwicklung InterPlay Entertainment Fallout 3 wurde ursprünglich von den Black Isle Studios entwickelt. Das Studio, das der Interplay Entertainment-Gruppe angehört, arbeitete an Fallout 3 unter dem Arbeitstitel „Van Buren“. Mit dem Bankrott der Interplay Entertainment-Gruppe wurden die Entwicklungen an Fallout 3 eingestellt und alle Rechte an der Lizenz „Fallout“ an die Bethesda Softworks-Gruppe zu einem Preis von 1.180.000 $ verkauft. Bethesda schuf das schließlich veröffentlichte Fallout 3, und verwendete weder Teile des „Van Buren“-Codes noch irgendwelches anderes Material, das von den Black Isle Studios bereits entwickelt worden war. Im Mai 2007 veröffentlichte Bethesda die erste Technologie-Demo der Fallout 3-Engine, die auf der ebenfalls in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion verwendeten Game-Engine Gamebryo von der Gruppe Emergent Game Technologies basiert. Bethesda Softworks Bethesda Softworks gab im Juli 2004 bekannt, die Arbeiten an Fallout 3 begonnen zu haben, allerdings begann der praktische Teil der Programmierung erst nach der Veröffentlichung ihres damaligen Projekts The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, dessen Plugins und der Erweiterung Shivering Isles. Bethesda entschied sich, das Endprodukt Fallout 3 nahe an den beiden Vorgängern zu halten, mit dem Focus auf einem Nicht Linearen Gameplay, einer guten Story und schwarzem Humor. Bethesda entschloss sich, das Spiel für ein erwachsenes Publikum zu entwickeln und seine Inhalte ebenfalls diesem Publikum entsprechend anzugleichen, um den Vorgängern ebenfalls sehr nahe zu kommen. Ähnlich wie bei den Vorgängern entschieden sich die Entwickler, Witze und Anspielungen in den Spielfluss zu integrieren, die beim Spieler den Eindruck bekräftigen, dass es sich bei dem Fallout-Universum um eine fiktive Zukunft handelt. Im Februar 2007 fing Bethesda mit der Pressearbeit zu Fallout 3 an und veröffentlichte folgendes Statement zum Voranschreiten der Entwicklung: „a fairly good ways away from release“ (noch ein gutes Stück von der Veröffentlichung entfernt). In diesem Statement gab Bethesda außerdem bekannt, im Laufe des Jahres sei mit erstem Material zu rechnen. Außerdem sei Fallout 3 ein plattform-übergreifendes Projekt geworden. Die Webseite „Game Informer“ listete das Spiel seitdem für die Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 und den PC. Am 2. Mai 2007 ging eine Teaser-Seite zu Fallout 3 online. Diese Internetseite enthielt neben Musik aus dem neuen Spiel und einigen Concept Art Bildern auch einen Countdown, der am 5. Juni 2007 endete. Als der Countdown endete, war auf der Internetseite der erste Trailer zu Fallout 3 zu sehen und ein vorläufiger Veröffentlichungstermin: „Fall 2008“. Fallout 3 erreichte laut Entwickler Bethesda am 9. Oktober 2008 den Gold-Status und hielt sich somit ohne weitere Verzögerungen an den angekündigten Veröffentlichungstermin. In einem Podcast des „Official Xbox Magazine“, das einen der Gamedesigner, Todd Howard, interviewte, gab dieser bekannt, der Umfang der Welt sei in etwa mit dem von „Oblivion“ zu vergleichen. Ursprünglich waren laut Howard 12 Final Cutscenes geplant, aber mit weiterer Entwicklung an Fallout 3 kam man zu ca. 200 möglichen Enden, allen möglichen Entscheidungen, die vom Spieler getroffen werden können, mit einberechnet. Bethesda Softworks entschied sich zur E3 2008 eine erste, für die Xbox 360 entwickelte, Live Demo einem öffentlichen Publikum vorzustellen. Designer Todd Howard zeigte ein für die Demo speziell entwickeltes Szenario im Zentrum von Washington D.C.. Howard stellte einige im Spiel enthaltene Waffen vor, unter anderem den „Fat Man“, ein Katapult das Mini-Atombomben verschießen kann. Außerdem wurde das VATS-System das erste Mal präsentiert. Die Demo zeigte einen Kampf mit einer „Enclave“-Truppe, nahe dem von der „Brotherhood of Steel“ kontrollierten Pentagon. Howard gab außerdem bekannt, dass weitere Download-Inhalte für den PC und die Xbox 360 erscheinen werden. Die PlayStation 3-Version des Spiels sei hiervon ausgeschlossen. Allerdings gab Bethesda Softworks am 19. Mai 2009 bekannt, dass man die bereits vorher für Xbox 360 und PC erschienenen Download-Inhalte nun auch für die PS3 veröffentlichen wolle und an zwei weiteren Download-Inhalten für alle Versionen arbeite. Änderungen in der deutschen Version In allen Versionen wurden die Namen von real existierenden Drogen wie Morphin (wurde zu Med-X) durch Fantasienamen ersetzt. Die Unterhaltungssoftware Selbstkontrolle vergab keine Jugendfreigabe. In der geschnittenen deutschen Version gibt es keine platzenden oder abtrennbaren Körperteile. Auch Roboter explodieren/implodieren nicht. Außerdem sollte in der deutschen Version die Quest „Die Kraft des Atoms“ entfernt werden, da man in dieser Quest die Stadt Megaton mit einer Atombombe zerstören kann. Die Quest wurde aber lediglich aus der japanischen Version des Spiels entfernt, in allen anderen Versionen ist sie weiterhin enthalten. Die ungeschnittene europäische Fassung wurde in Deutschland indiziert. DLC The G.E.C.K. Der G.E.C.K.(Garden of Eden Creation Kit) ist der offizielle Editor für Fallout 3 (verfügbar nur für die Windows Version des Spiels). Veröffentlicht wurde dieser Ende 2008 und ist auf der offiziellen Fallout-3-Seite kostenfrei erhältlich. Operation: Anchorage "Operation: Anchorage" ist die erste Erweiterung für Fallout 3. In einer linearen Egoshooter-Simulation wird der Kampf um Anchorage im Zuge der Befreiung Alaskas gezeigt. Dabei gibt es eine Erweiterung der Karte. Auch gibt es zwei neue Unique-Waffen (das Schockschwert von Jinwai und das Gaußgewehr) und zwei Rüstungen (die chinesische Tarnrüstung und eine Winterversion der T-51b-Powerrüstung). Wenn die Erweiterung installiert ist, können Spieler jeder Charakterstufe sie außerhalb von Vault 101 starten. Nach Verlassen des Bunkers erscheint die Meldung "Neues Signal empfangen", die Quest startet damit automatisch und kann wie alle anderen angewählt werden. In Deutschland ist das Add-on auch für Besitzer von englischsprachigen Fassungen des Rollenspiels sowohl auf Xbox 360 als auch auf Windows-PC nur in einer vollständig lokalisierten Fassung erhältlich - Microsoft überprüft die IP-Adresse der Käufer. The Pitt Die Erweiterung "The Pitt" führt einen in die Industriestadt Pittsburg. Hier übernimmt der Spieler die Aufgabe, die Sklaverei in Pittsburg zu beenden - oder den Sklavenaufstand zu unterdrücken. Auch bei dem 2. Addon gibt es eine neue Karte, neue Waffen (wie zum Beispiel die Automatische Axt und den Menschenöffner) und Rüstungen. "The Pitt" bietet auch neue Gegner, sogenannte Troggs, die an die Figur Gollum aus "Der Herr der Ringe" erinnern. Wie bei "Operation:Anchorage" wird "The Pitt" nach Verlassen von Vault 101 automatisch aktiviert. Broken Steel Bei "Broken Steel" wird die Geschichte nach dem Ende der Hauptstory fortgesetzt. Somit beinhaltet Broken Steel ein alternatives Ende der Hauptgeschichte, ein neues Gebiet in Form eines Militärflughafens, und neue Waffen und Rüstungen. Auch wird die Levelgrenze von 20 auf 30 erhöht. Point Lookout Die vierte Erweiterung führt den Spieler nach "Point Lookout", einem Küstenort mit Vergnügungspark und riesigen Sumpfgebieten in denen es zahlreiche Orte zu entdecken gibt. Auch hier gibt es wie immer neue Waffen, Rüstungen und Gegner. Wie bei "Operation:Anchorage" wird "Point Lookout" nach Verlassen von Vault 101 automatisch aktiviert. Mothership Zeta "Mothership Zeta" ist die fünfte und letzte Erweiterung. Der Hauptcharakter fängt ein seltsames Radiosignal auf und wird daraufhin von Aliens in ihr Raumschiff entführt. Die Geschichte findet ausschließlich in einem außerirdischen Raumschiff statt. Diese Erweiterung ist in Spiellänge und Fokussierung auf Kampfhandlungen mit Operation: Anchorage vergleichbar. Wie bei "Operation:Anchorage" wird "Mothership Zeta" nach Verlassen von Vault 101 automatisch aktiviert. Modifikationen Aufgrund des mitgelieferten Editors existieren zahlreiche Modifikationen für Fallout 3, die von neuen Waffen und Rüstungen über zusätzliche Quests, neue Animationen bis hin zu kompletten Überarbeitungen des gesamten Spiels reichen. Tipps * Die Medizin-Wackelpuppe ist wohl die, die man am schwersten bekommen kann (mit der aus Raven Rock), weil es nur zwei Gelegenheiten gibt. Am besten macht man das während der Quest "Futur Imperfekt", weil man diese im Büro des Vaters startet. Die zweite Chance erhält man während der Quest "Ärger an der Heimatfront". Wenn man sich da nicht die Wackelpuppe holt, ist sie für immer verloren! * Am Anfang des Spiels hat man recht wenig Munition. Außer das bisschen für das Luftgewehr und die 10mm Pistole hat man gar nichts, und wer will schon Zeit zum Suchen vergeuden? Nehmt für schwache Gegner wie RAD-Kakerlaken oder Ghule den Baseballschläger oder den Polizeischlagstock und benutzt immer das VATS. So spart man Munition. Und diese ist sehr wichtig im Verlauf des Spiels. * Ihr könnt den ersten Teil der Quest "Wissenschaftliche Anstrengungen" überspringen, indem ihr gleich zum Jefferson Memorial geht. Dort sammelt man die Einträge von Papa ein und geht zur Vault 112. Man kann sich Rivet City sparen und hat die Story schneller durchgespielt. * Schlafen kann echt nützlich sein. Es heilt eure Gesundheit und besorgt euch einen Bonus. Schlafen könnt ihr in eigenen Betten, z.B in Raider- oder Supermutantenlagern. Ein eigenes Bett verschafft ihr euch während der Quest "Die Kraft des Atoms". Jagt ihr Megaton in die Luft, habt ihr eine eigene Suite im Tenpenny Tower, entschärft ihr die Atombombe, bekommt ihr ein eigenes Haus in Megaton. * Ihr müsst in die Vault 92, um Agathas Geige zu holen, aber euch stören die vielen Mirelurks? Vor den Männertoiletten gibt es einen PC, an dem man das "weiße Rauschen" abspielen kann. Durch dieses Geräusch, was nicht hörbar ist, werden alle Mirelurks sofort getötet und ihr seid alleine in der Vault. * Wenn man Mirekurks töten will, muss man auf eine Sache achten: Auf den Kopf zielen. Mirelurks haben eine natürliche Ganzkörper-Panzerung und sind nur im Gesicht verwundbar. Man sollte also mit VATS zielen, sobald man freie Bahn aufs Gesicht hat. * Eine gute Möglichkeit, am Anfang sein Level zu erhöhen und gleichzeitig Munition zu bekommen - die Grundschule von Springvale. Dort befinden sich etwa 10 Raider, die alle bloß mit 10mm Pistolen bewaffnet sind. Außerdem kann man dort einige nützliche Items finden. Trivia * Der Mini-Atombombenwerfer in Fallout 3 heißt „Fat Man“. Den gleichen Namen trug die Bombe, die über Nagasaki abgeworfen wurde. * Auf einem Schrottplatz in Fallout 3 ist ein Hund namens „Dogmeat“ zu finden. Dogmeat heißt auch Mel Gibsons Hund im Film „Mad Max“. * In den Höhlen von Little Lamplight gibt es einen Bürgermeister namens RJ McCready. Ein versteckter Hinweis auf den Hauptcharakter des John Carpenter-Films „The Thing“ (1982). * Der Nebenquest „Formicula!“ ist eine Hommage an den Film „Them!“ von 1954. * Das Fallout 3-Intro bedient sich natürlich auch der Zeile „Krieg, Krieg bleibt immer gleich“ (original: „War... war never changes.“), die ein Spiel der Fallout-Serie einleitet. Auch im Abspann dient sie als Schlusswort. * Der Perk „Autobahn des Teufels“ bezieht sich auf den Song „Highway to Hell“ von AC/DC. * Mr. Gutsy, ein möglicher Begleiter, kommentiert Kämpfe häufig mit „Ich liebe den Geruch von Plasma am Morgen“ - dies ist eine Hommage an Apocalypse Now („Ich liebe den Geruch von Napalm am Morgen“) * Die Kirche „Kinder des Atoms“ in Megaton ist eine Anspielung auf Rückkehr zum Planet der Affen, in diesem Film verehrt ein Kult eine intakte Atombombe * Im „Technischen Museum“ hängt die Flagge der USS Ebon Atoll, die irrtümlich durch eigenes Feuer versenkt wurde - „Ebon“ bedeutet „Ebony“, was übersetzt u. A. „Schwärze“ bedeutet, Atoll ist ein anderes Wort für Insel - dies ist eine Anspielung auf Black Isle, das Entwicklerstudio von Fallout 1 und 2, die von Interplay „versenkt“ wurden. * „Nuka-Cola“ ist die Fallout-Version von Coca Cola, Erscheinungsbild der Flaschen und Verkaufsautomaten gleichen dem Design der 50er-Jahre. Sierra Petrovita in Girdershade ist abhängig von diesem Getränk - das original Coca Cola-Rezept beinhaltete geringe Mengen Kokain. * Die Comicserie „Grognag der Barbar“ ist eine Anspielung auf Conan der Barbar * Das Sprengstoff-Trainingsbuch „Duck and Cover“ ist eine Anspielung auf den gleichnamigen Aufklärungsfilm der US-Zivilschutzbehörde von 1951 * Die folgenden bekannten Schauspieler sind in der US-Fassung des Spiels als Synchronsprecher zu hören: Schindlers Liste-Hauptdarsteller Liam Neeson als Vater, Hellboy-Mime Ron Perlman als Erzähler (wie in früheren Fallout-Teilen), Malcolm McDowell (Clockwork Orange) als Präsident John Henry Eden und Odette Yustman (Cloverfield) als Amata Almodovar. * Im Geschichtsmuseum von D.C. kann man eine 'Action Abe Actionfigur' finden, die Abraham Lincoln nachempfunden ist. Wertungen (PC-Version) * Spieletipps 92 % ** „Unsagbar groß und komplex, postapokalyptisch düster und definitiv das beste PC-Rollenspiel 2008!“ * 4Players 87 % ** „Ein episches Rollenspiel für Freunde postnuklearer Konflikte und Konsequenzen.“ * GameStar 93 % (Ausgabe 01/2009), Gold-Award für "Besondere Atmosphäre" sowie "Spiel des Jahres 2008". ** „Die hochklassige, den Charakter des Vorgängers respektierende Wiedergeburt eines Kult-Klassikers in zeitgemäßer 3D-Grafik bei angemessener Spielzeit - was will die Spielerseele mehr?“ * PC Games 90 % (Ausgabe 01/2009) ** „Bethesdas Werk hat mir so viele actionreiche, spannende, motivierende Stunden beschert, in so einer atmosphärischen, clever aufgebauten Welt, dass man schon unter Rollenspiel-Allergie leiden muss, um dabei keinen Spaß zu empfinden.“ * PC Action 90 % (Ausgabe 12/2008) ** „Ein einzigartiges, stimmiges Rollenspielerlebnis: herrlich böse und unsagbar komplex.“ * Computer Bild Spiele Note 1,39 (Ausgabe 01/2009) ** „Die Spielgrafik ist eine absolute Wucht. ... Auch der spannende und mit zahlreichen Gags gespickte Spielablauf sucht in der Welt der Computerspiele seinesgleichen.“ * Games Aktuell 92 % (Ausgabe 11/2008) ** „Detailverliebt, witzig, atmosphärisch - ich muss im Duden nachschlagen, denn für diesen Titel gehen mir die Superlative aus.“ * SFT Magazin Note 1,20 (Ausgabe 11/2008) ** „Fallout 3 ist sehr komplex und umfangreich.“ * GamesTM 88 % (Ausgabe 12/2008) ** „Trotz Macken ein Muss für alle Rollenspiel-Fans.“ * next2games 92 % (Ausgabe 11/2008) ** „Fallout 3 ist der versprochene Blockbuster geworden.“ Auszeichnungen * Game of The Year Award 2009 (MTV Game Awards) * Feel the Magic Award 2009 für die Sprengung von Megaton City als beeindruckendste Szene in einem Videospiel (MTV Game Awards) * Living in a Box Award 2009 für den Pip-Boy 3000 als bestes Ingame Item (MTV Game Awards) Ableger Im Oktober 2010 erschien der von Obsidian Entertainment entwickelte Ableger Fallout: New Vegas. Bei Obsidian ist ein Teil der Mitarbeiter der Black Isle Studios tätig, die auch Fallout 2 entwickelt haben. Fallout: New Vegas nutzt die Engine von Fallout 3, stellt jedoch kein Add-On und kein Sequel zu Fallout 3 dar. Meinung Fallout 3 ist meiner Meinung nach eines der besten Spiele überhaupt. Mit nur wenigen Macken, schnitt es in vielen Tests gut ab. Also Daumen hoch für Fallout 3. Quellen * Wikipedia Kategorie:Fallout Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Xbox 360 Kategorie:Windows Kategorie:Open-World Kategorie:Bethesda Softworks Kategorie:Rollenspiel Kategorie:2008